borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!
Thank you for fixing the modding problem. As for for all you "modders" who just CAN'T play by the rules, HAH! Listening to you kids whine on here trying to figure out how to get them back remeinds me of when I was a cop, no matter who the crackhead they would sell their mothers into slavery to get their fix. OMG, My modded weapons are gone???????? That means I'll have to play by the rules, noooooooooo! It makes me wonder how you guys/gals get by or will get by in life if you cannot do something as simple as playing by the rules. Unfortunately as a backlash of the fix, we're probably going to have to listen to a few more days of whining and crying about losing their pistol that shoots 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 damage. Pathetic. To my fellow "non-cheaters", game on!!! You do know most people play without mods, I had modded weapons, and like them and kinda want some of them back. It makes the game "more fun" for some people after they've beasten it like 5 or 6 times like I had. It's like going into GTA4 and just using cheats to get all the weapons and kill people, For me, that's more fun than actually doing all the missions. ThePyroman 17:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry guys. Some people are working on patch which will allow modded weapons like before. So you have 1-2 weeks of game without modded weapons. So go and play with legit weapons when you can!!! the "fun" in this game is actually srtiving to get better weapons, not just: "oh hey I suck, im gonna go into willowtree and make me a gun and then duper it for all my friends! :D" honestly, isnt that the same thing as cheating? the fun is the feeling you get when you find a good LEGIT gun and destroy everything in sight. -adyz04r Cheaters?!! Kill them with fire!!! Maliwan HellFire!!! The goal of this game as in every rpg-like action is to max out your char (by weapons to). If you have 999 skills, 99999999999 money and a gun that kills a final boss by 1 hit then you have nothing else to do and nothing to achieve - game becomes boring at this point. And what people do when they got bored? They go online and try to entertain themselves by ruining other people's games. FGSFDS i say. And make it so that "kind people" who are "working on patch" burn in hell like they deserve. The only mod i will welcome is the mod that brings back in game generator itself items and details that were deleted from the game before release (Flamethrowers, grenade launchers, Draco, etc) OK let me go a little further into what I meant when I created this post. I'm sure modded weapons are fun as hell when playing with friends or others who have them. I really don't have a problem with that. I'd like to do it too, however, you give people an inch and they'll take a mile. Therefore, you have buttheads going around and unfairly beating the snot out of legit players. THOSE are the people I specifically was referring to, just to clear that up. I mean, yeah after beating the game 4-5 times what else is there to do, so yeah playing a play thru with modded weapons would be fun to see/do. I don't even know how to obtain one if I wanted, but yeah.........my specific anger was directed towards the people who are jerks and play unfairly against the people without. Just wanted to clear that up before I get Totally Flamed! LOL FireDoc911 Ok first I have to say that I also had 2 modded guns but i never used them because it was boring to kill EVERYTHING with one shot. The only thing I'm more or less missing is the modded shield, you know the money-shield, because my weapons are awesome but my shields suck. If my shield would be better I could kill Crawmerax in around 3 minutes without modded guns only with legits Karamos 12:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) pfffffffffffft, I ran around checking med vendors for about 10 minutes and came up with a 13xx, 200 recharge Tough Guy shield, so I don't buy that crap about needing a modded shield at all. Dragoon8 04:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) How exactly is it so detrimental to a CO-OP game to have modded weapons? PvP is entirely optional, and if you don't want to play with people with modded weapons, don't play with random people who will have them. Most people who do use them against other people just use them because people get this angry over something that doesn't really have much of an impact. Not to mention the fact that making your own guns is pretty fun, and unless they're raging at you assuming that they didn't just forget to equip other weapons pretty much validates an equal level of dickery. Shotgunmaniac 04:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I use modded guns, BUT I only play private matches with my friends of CO-OP with my brother, I hate going to into someone else games and screwing them over with my guns. I will admit thought, I do enjoy using them, but in my own games ThePyroman 05:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC)